Jueves
by ShTee24
Summary: One-Shot Sasusaku. Basado en la canción "Jueves" de La oreja de Van Gogh. Sakura se encuentra a un chico de cabellos negros en el tren todos los días pero la chica no se atreve a hablarle durante un tiempo, pero cuando decirle a hacerlo una catástrofe sucede...


**Espero les guste este one-shot SasuSaku :D**

* * *

Al fin había encontrado trabajo, después de varios días de ir a entrevistas y llamadas telefónicas, mi amiga Ino al fin me había encontrado uno no muy cerca ya que tenía que tomar el tren, pero la paga era buena, me mire en el espejo y sonreí dándome ánimos, Ino me había contado que mi nuevo jefe aun no se podía creer que mi cabello era Rosa natural, tome mi bolso y cerré la puerta de mi casa.

Camine algunas cuadras y encontré el tren que me llevaba hacia mi nuevo trabajo, entre al vagón después de unos minutos de pie en la fila para los boletos y me senté, de pronto me llego un mensaje

**Suerte en tu primer día de trabajo Frontuda**

**Ino**

Me reí un poco y le conteste con un "Gracias Cerda", guarde el celular en el bolso de nuevo y mire hacia al frente, había un chico sentado justo frente a mí, era alto y de piel muy blanca, tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran grandes y de un color negro profundo

Suspire sin pensar, sentí un calor extraño en el pecho y mire hacia otro lado

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quién eres_

Llegue a mi parada y me baje del tren, camine dos cuadras y llegue a mi nuevo trabajo, asistente de doctor, era simplemente perfecto

Rápidamente me hice de algunos amigos, pero en todo el día no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre de cabello negro del tren

Al día siguiente pensé en que tal vez lo vería así que trate de irme un poco más bonita que el día de ayer

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_  
_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita._  
_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_  
_Se inundan mis pupilas_

Mire al piso para esconder mi vergüenza y luego mire hacia otro lado, pero mi mirada me traiciono y no pude aguantar no mirarlo

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_  
_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_  
_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_  
_Y me pongo a temblar_

Era tan difícil esconder los nervios al momento en el que él me miraba, muchas veces Ino me animaba a hablarle y usar el viejo "¿Te conozco de alguna parte?", pero me moría de vergüenza en solo pensar en decirle un simple "Hola", no es que fuera demasiado tímida si no que él se veía tan imponente que sentía que me rechazaría al momento de siquiera tratar de acercarme a él, además ¿Qué tal si el chico ya tenía novia?

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_  
_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_  
_De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo_  
_Va y viene el silencio_

Trataba de concentrarme en el libro que precisamente me había llevado para distraerme y estar pensando en otra cosa que no fuera él, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_  
_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_  
_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_  
_Y me pongo a temblar_

Me gustaba verlo, mirar sus ojos negros y de ahí mi mirada iba a parar a sus bien delineados labios, muchas veces había soñado con besarlo, que al fin me armaba de valor y le hablaba, me baje del tren y le dedique la última mirada del día

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, llegue a mi casa, me tire en el sofá y escuche los mensajes en la contestadora

-_Sakura, iré a tu casa para ver los preparativos de tu fiesta de cumpleaños a las seis, te quiero-_Es era Ino, faltaban 17 días para el 28 de Marzo e Ino no me dejaba de recordar que yo era más vieja que ella, claro que a parte Ino planeaba minuciosamente mi fiesta de cumpleaños como si fuera la suya, cumpliría veintidós años de vida

La tarde se paso volando, llego Ino con su novio Gaara y se fueron de mi casa hasta las diez de la noche

Al día siguiente me sentía con mucho _Girl power_ y me arregle un poco más de lo normal

Llegue a la estación de tren y lo aborde, vi al chico de cabello negro ya sentado, cuando el tren arranco se le cayó un folder y leí clara mente

**Arquitecto**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_  
_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._  
_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_  
_Y me quiero morir_

Me asuste un poco al ver tu mirada sobre mí y me sonroje por completo

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_  
_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._  
_Cada mañana rechazo el directo_  
_Y elijo este tren_

Sonreí un poco nerviosa, yo también le gustaba a el

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Me pregunto Sasuke

-Sakura-Le dije un poco nerviosa al escuchar su voz grave y perfecta

-Bonito nombre, hace juego con tu cabello-Tomo un mechón y luego lo dejo de nuevo en donde estaba

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_  
_Un día especial este once de marzo._  
_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_  
_Que apaga la luz_

Me asuste al no ver nada, escuche varios gritos de mujeres y niños asustados

Pero yo solo pensaba en Sasuke

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._  
_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._  
_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_  
_El último soplo de mi corazón_

-Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo, Sakura-Me dijo Sasuke  
-A mi también-Le dije sollozando sabiendo que esta había sido la última ves que vería su rostro y sentiría su respiración cerca de mi rostro

-Te quiero-Me dijo, aprisionándome contra él, aspire profundamente y por última vez su aroma

-Yo también te quiero-Le dije finalmente con lagrimas cayendo de mi rostro, tal vez nos encontraríamos de nuevo en la otra vida

* * *

**Gracias por Leer**

**ACLARACIONES: Recuerden que esta cancion esta dedicada a las victimas de los atentados del 11 de Marzo del 2004 en varios trenes de cercanias de Madrid, donde fallecieron 192 personas.**

**Espero Reveiws:D**

**ShT**


End file.
